Human Supremacy
by Gasizol
Summary: Action packed fanfic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything that might get my ass sued. This is purely a fanfiction, and I get nothing from writing this except my own fun.**

 **English is not my mother tongue and my writing sucks ding dong, so read at your own risk. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Three Faction Peace Conference**

Seated around a large round wooden table, were the leaders of the three major factions: Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel. They were Sirzech Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan, the two current Satans of the Devil, Azazel the Governor General of the Grigori of the Fallen Angel, and Michael the head of the Angel. Accompanying the leaders were their aides or bodyguards, Grayfia for the Lucifer, Vali the White Dragon Emperor for Azazel, and Irina Shidou for Michael. Other participants of the conference were Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri with their respective peerages.

The three factions had had an unsteady relationship ever since a cease fire was signed between them to end the Great War centuries ago. But here they gathered to discuss the prospect of peace among themselves for the future of their children and their races.

"So, I take it that every leader in this room agrees with me that we should have peace? Those who are with me, raise your hand."

After a long discussion, Sirzech Lucifer finally laid out his peace proposal for the conference while raising his hand.

"Everyone, let's be friends!" Serafall Leviathan showed her thought in a cutesy manner and raised her hand.

"I have no objection. We cannot continue the existing kind of relationship that we have now. The original cause of the war, God and the original Four Satans are no more. If we have another war, it will only lead to our demises" the handsome blonde leader of the Angels was the next one to raise his hand to support the motion.

"No objection from this side either. All I want to do is research the Sacred Gear. More spare time and less headache for me if we have peace." the Grigori Governor General of the Fallen Angel faction, Azazel, raised his hand with a bad boy grin that he always had.

"I see no disagreement. Then from now on, our races shall have peace!"

Everyone in the room had smile on their face to this. It was a moment for joy.

"Yosh! Now I can live my life with my friends in peace, and do ecchi things with Rias-buchou!" The current generation Red Dragon Emperor raised his right fist in excitement, and the aforementioned woman blushed.

"Geez, Issei. Don't say things like that with many people here"

Everyone giggled. It was a moment for joy indeed—

 ***Crash***

The large wooden double door to the conference room burst opened and flew almost barely hit the leaders at the center of the room. A group of five men entered with an imposing orange haired man in a dark suit with unbuttoned shirt in the middle. On his right was another man dressed elegantly in a suit with buttoned black shirt of Slavic appearance with blonde hair and a serious looking face. And his left was a younger human in black suit with red tie wearing dark sunglasses. Right behind the three were two masked men in black human modern tactical military gear, and wrapped on their bodies were dark metal exoskeletons that appeared to be straight out of science fiction. In each of their hands was a black futuristic looking rifles, and slung on their back was a long straight sword sheathed in their scabbard.

"Hello! Hello! Are yall having a great time without me and my friends here?"

Silence followed. Everyone in the room was looking at the newly arrived group.

"Oh come on. I know that you filthy devils and the supernatural looked down on us, but at least you should know who I am, right?! Everyone knows me. I am super famous."

Sirzech Lucifer was the first to regain his composure.

"That hair… Are you Donald Trump? The president of the most powerful human nation, the United States."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! That's right. This is the bestest hair in the history of hair by the way." Trump combed and adjusted his orange hair with his hand "And I am not just the president of the United States anymore. Now elected by the United Nations to deal with supernatural matter on behalf of mankind, I am the Supreme Leader of Humanity. I was going to lose myself there if you didn't know who I am. You won't like it if I lose myself" the leader of the free world smirked.

"And you over there… are you Vladimir Putin of Russian Federation?"

"Da." the powerful leader of Russia responded with an unchanged serious expression.

"I'm no one important, but if you must know who I am, my codename is Gasizol. I am the head of the Secret Service, so I am here as president Trump's aide and bodyguard. The two behind me are the elitest of the elites of their Spec Ops group, one is a member of the elite Navy Seal, the other is a Spetsnaz from Alpha Group. They are now the soldiers of humanity." The suited man in dark sunglasses introduced himself and the other two humans of the group with a toothy grin.

The supernatural beings in the room regained their senses. The leaders of the three factions and their aides calmed themselves down and looked toward the new guests with questioning looks, whereas the other younger attendants started to talk among themselves quietly.

"Hoh… So, what brought our esteemed human guests here to this meeting?" Azazel joined in the communication with the new group. Donald Trump who was the leader of the group responded.

"Well, you know… you guys were having a nice little chat here deciding the fate of the world or something… And I thought that we humans who are pretty much involved in all of this should also take part in this conference too"

"Right… And how did you get in here? A normal human should not be able to get in here. This place is heavily guarded with magics and by the soldiers of the three factions."

"Oh, it was by my friend Vlad here. He is the current wielder of Dimension Lost and used the magic thingy to teleport me and my boys here." after the mentioning of one of the top tier Longinus Sacred Gear, everyone that knew about it became tensed and on guard. Gasizol smirked at this reaction. The White Dragon Emperor frowned and then grinned, but the Red Dragon Emperor just looked around in confusion.

"Trump-san, there is no need for that. We Angels, were created by our Father and guided by him to take care of the humans in the matter of the supernatural world." the son of the God of mankind spoke with a warm smile.

"Trump-sa what? Whatever. You said that you will take care of us? Nuh uh, not gonna happen. I am a faithful believer of the Lord myself, but the Lord has taught the humans to be strong and independence, and to decide our own destiny by ourselves."

"That's impossible! The world of the supernatural is dangerous. You need us to be your guidance—

Donald Trump cut in. "No! We will take care of ourselves. You angels are maybe not as bad as the Devils and Fallen Angels, but your subordinates, the Church has brainwashed our kinds." Trump looked at Asia, Xenovia, and then Irina behind Michael. "and experimented on our children." He turned to look at the male Knight of Gremory.

"I never meant for any of those to happen…" Michael looked at Trump in a pained expression.

"That's maybe so, but that's precisely the reason why we will take care of our own because you can't protect us completely."

"Trump-san—"

"Enough! I am a busy man. I have a nation to be made great again, and mankind to save. So, here's why I am here." Everyone in the room focused on the human leader in anticipation.

"I will build a wall."

""Wat?"" was everyone's reaction in the room. A smug crept on Trump's face. "It will be a beautiful wall. It will be the best wall."

"Care to elaborate on what you mean by "wall", Trump-san?" Michael inquired the leader of mankind.

"It is a dimensional wall to keep you filthy supernatural beings out. To get in the human world, you have to go through the legal way just like any other foreign alien entering another country."

""NANI?!""

"This is a demand, not a proposal by the way. You beings have interfered in the human affairs for far too long unchecked." Trump looked toward Sirzech and Serafall "You devils have used your power to seduce or hypnotize the humans. From business deals to human politics. Especially you Sitri and Gremory with your hotel and real estate businesses across the world. I make the best deals, but one of my businesses went bankrupt because of you and your devil magics. Oh, and that devil worshiper Hilary Clinton too. I found out a week before the election that she contracted herself with a devil belonging to a major pillar, and I almost lost because of that. Now she is locked up somewhere in Siberia by my friend Vlad." "Da." Sirzech and Serafall began to sweated in their seat.

 **A/N: Major devil families do own big businesses in the human world from the light novel.**

He next turned his attention to the young devil groups "And you reincarnate humans with potential to be your pawns. Some are treated alright, but most are treated as slaves. We have also found out that the Evil Pieces will change the psychology of their hosts to be more obedience toward their master over time. Isn't this slavery?! This is unacceptable!" The speech of the president of the United States was powerful. Issei and Yuuto looked like they had something to say to defend their buchou and her kind, but then they went quiet to think about what the orgoldeange man just said. "So, on top of the wall to block your filthy devils from illegally entering the human world, we will also not allow you to make devil contracts with the humans, and reincarnate our people to turn them into your pawns anymore!"

"We cannot accept that!" Sirzech slammed his right palm on the table. "Silence! I am not done talking yet. I love my speech, and no one interrupts me when I talk." Trump turned to stare dagger at the crimson haired man, and the man went quiet in his seat.

"And as for you Fallen Angel. Your kinds have manipulated the humans to achieve your goals just like what the Devils do." The American president focused on the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"While that may have happened, I have strongly ordered by subordinates to not interfere with the human politics, you know? They are my subordinates, so I will take responsibility—" Azazel tried to defend himself, but Trump interrupted him.

"Right, you will take responsibility. I bet you always say that, don't you? You always fail to reign in your underlings, Azazel. Like Kokabiel for example. So that's why, we need the wall." Azazel had nothing to say to that. Many of his subordinates had taken matters in their own hand in the past.

"And Michael, you angels are not as bad as the devils and fallen angel. Since I am a believer of the Lord myself, so I will ease the border between Heaven and Earth. But when there are wrongdoings by the humans that belong to the Church, you will not interfere with how we deal with our kinds." Michael went into contemplative mode.

"So, what say you? This is the best deal. I make the best deals."

Michael was the first to speak up. "Our father has taught us to help and respect the humans. If this is what humanity wishes for, we will accept it."

"Splendid! What about you filthy devils and fallen angels?"

"My side will choose remain neutral for now. I will have to discuss this with my subordinates." Azazel expressed his option.

"That is not good enough. This is a demand, and there is no negotiation. You will start pulling back your folks now, or there will be consequences!"

"How are you going to build your wall to prevent us from entering your world anyway? Don't tell me you're going to build the same one you did between your country and Mexico. Hah!" Azazel mocked the orange president.

"With science. Your beings possess magic, but we have science!"

"There is no way—"

"You know you are giving us a demand that we cannot accept, right?" The Lucifer cut in the conversation after facing his head down for a while. Sirzech did not have his friendly face anymore. "If it is just the wall, we can accept it to an extent because it is true that our kinds have intruded in your world. But forming contracts with the humans is our lifeline. You're basically sentencing us to death. Also, you're telling us that we cannot reincarnate the humans anymore? Our specie will go extinct if that happens! We need reincarnated devils. That is the primary reason why the Evil Pieces system was invented even if we had to go through a civil war for that!" Sirzech slammed his palm on the table.

"Don't know, don't care. Not my problem." The representative of mankind responded indifferently.

"By doing something like this to us, are you going to do the same to the other mythological factions? You are not going to survive this!"

"Not really, no. We will have different deals with them. They need the humans to have faith in them. That's where they derive their power from. We will allow them to retain their followers, but If they dare to mess with us and manipulate us, we have many ways starve them."

"Hahahahhaa!" The White Dragon Emperor suddenly laughed.

"Got something to say, o wielder of Divine Dividing?"

"I don't care about what you lots do as long as there are strong people for me to fight. Come Vladimir Putin, show me the power of Dimension Lost!" The president of Russia looked at Vali behind Azazel in disinterest, then turned back to the leaders around the table.

"You… Don't ignore me! I am the White Dragon Emperor!" Vali stared at Vladimir and activated his Gear's wings.

"Hehaheha… NYEHAHAHAHAHHA" Every occupant in the room looked at the source of the laugh. Sirzech stood up from his chair laughing uncharacteristically like a madman at the uninvited guests of the conference.

"Hoh…" Trump turned his attention back at the crimson haired leader of the devil.

"What's wrong, Sirzech-chan?" Serafall looked at his fellow Satan worriedly.

The other leaders and the rest of the participants of the conference were also surprised.

"YOU WEAK PATHETIC HUMANS! YOU DARE DEMAND SOMETHING FROM US?!"

"Oni-sama…" Rias had never seen her brother like this before.

"So, you finally show your true color, Devil." Trump and his group became more on guard.

"HAHAHA! YOU WEAK HUMANS HAVE SOME BALLS ENTERING THIS PLACE WITH ONLY THE FIVE OF YOU. I AM THE STRONGEST OF THE DEVILS! SO, WHAT IS STOPPING ME FROM TURNING ALL OF YOU INTO DUSTS WITH MY POWER AND END WHAT YOU DEMAND FOR RIGHT HERE AND NOW?!" With a murderous face, the immense killing intent emanated from the strongest devil made everyone in the room on edge.

"With this." Trump pulled out a Desert Eagle from his suit, and pointed it at the crimson head. "I knew that something like this was going to happen. I am the best planner after all. That's why I brought this for protection"

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! A GUN?! I HOLD THE POWER OF DESTRUCTION THAT WILL TURN EVERYTHING TO NOTHINGNESS—"

 ***BANG*** a .50 cal magnum bullet flew from the Desert Eagle toward the forehead of the Lucifer. In respond to this, a red concentrated ball of pure annihilation appeared in front of the crimson head of the Satan. But instead of vaporizing the lead projectile, the center of the ball of destruction hollowed to part way for the bullet to go through hitting the strongest Satan between his eyes carving a huge hole. Knocked by the force of the .50 cal bullet, Sirzech flew back toward the nearby wall and X(

Everyone in the room was shocked. The strongest devil was killed by a human.

"ONI-sama!" "HUSBAND!" Rias Gremory and Grayfia previously in stupor from Sirzech's strange behavior, screamed and rushed toward their downed beloved that was never going to rise up again to embrace him.

"What… What the hell just happened?" Azazel asked the question that was on everyone's mind at the time.

"Phew, Vlad would have had to teleport us out immediately if that did not work." Trump swiped his forehead. "Let me explain to you. You arrogant higher beings have always looked down on us, and. The Power of Destruction turns everything into nothingness, right? Well, our scientists have hypothesized that the special Power of Destruction is actually just anti-matter. The only way to control anti-matter is with magnetic field. That bullet was a special ammunition that had magnetic field wrapped around it, and that's why the bullet could go through the ball of destruction without being turned into nothingness." Our dear leader explained with smug, and the rest of his group chuckled with him.

 **A/N: Don't know if I am correct about the physics of anti-matter or not, but the only way to contain anti-matter, scientists have to build a special container with magnetic field inside of it to prevent anti-matter from making contact with matter and explode.**

"You…" after embracing her husband's body, Grayfia now looked at the group of humans with tears apparent on her eyes.

"Hey! It was self-defense. Hmm… not exactly self-defense, but pre-emptive defense! It's just. We Americans do that all the time in our foreign policy." Trump said this with an innocent mocking face. Killing intent descended upon the room again, and the temperature of the whole room dropped from the strongest Queen and second best iced based magic user of the underworld.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

" **[Sub-zero Spears]!** " Ten large Iced spears formed around Grayfia and fired off toward the orange man at super-sonic speed.

"Vlad!" Trump called his Russian counter-part.

"Da." The president of Russia raised his right hand, and the shards that were flying toward their position broke after hitting what looked like an invisible barrier."

"Dimension Lost" Grayfia gritted her teeth.

In the middle of this short exchange, the leaders remained in their seat. Then, Serafall rose from her seat "Grayfia-chan! I will back you up." Also angry at the killer of her fellow Satan, the Leviathan transformed into her Magical Girl outfit holding a Magical Girl wand. But as she was about to attack the human group at the door—

 ***BOOM*** a magic attack struck the window side of the conference room and destroyed the place.

After the smoke dissipated, the occupants were unscathed because Michael, Azazel, and Serafall in the last second joined together to form a golden barrier that protected everyone, except the human group who were a bit far from the combined barrier of the supernatural and defended themselves with the invisible barrier from before.

"For the leaders of Three Great Powers to put up a defensive barrier together… What a disgrace!" a busty calcio skinned woman with glasses laughed while floating in the air above the destroyed conference room.

"Cattleya, what are you doing here?!" Serafall was the first to recognize the newcomer.

"Serafall, you sure are slacking off after stealing the title of Leviathan from me" The now named Cattleya focused her attention on the Leviathan in anger. "Don't worry. I'll kill you here today and take the name of the Devil King Leviathan back." Then large magic circles appeared above her, and out of them were Devils who immediately flew to battle the Devil, Fallen Angel, Angel guards of the conference resulting in chaos.

"So, the Khaos Brigade have made their move. Descendent of the original Maou. What is your goal here?" Azazel questioned the former Leviathan.

"If God and the Devil Kings aren't around, then there should be a revolution in this world."

"Ku… Kukuku" Azazel laughed. "Azazel, what is so funny?" Anger could be felt in Cattleya's words.

"Oh dear, and here I was thinking that we got caught up in a devil's coup d'etat" Azazel continued to laugh while holding his stomach together.

"But it sounds like you want to take over the world." The former brother of the Governor General, Michael joined in.

"Yes, Michael. A world where God and Devil King's death is glossed over. We will take this decayed world and rebuild and reform it ourselves. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will all be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer…? Where is Sirzech?"

"Oh, he's no longer with us. Not anymore, just a moment ago. Hahaha" Trump spoke making Cattleya to direct her gaze to a group of humans that she didn't expect to be at the conference. "Humans… who are you?"

"I am the 45th president of the United States, Donald Trump. Now, I don't want to ruin the party that you are going to have with these folks here, so I will be quick to accomplish my last objective here…"

Then a long black ornate spear with golden energy blade shining brightly appeared in the right hand of the orange haired man. With it in his hand, he rushed toward Serafall Leviathan."

"The Holy Spear!" Michael exclaimed the name of the weapon. This alerted every devil in the area as they winced just from being close to the strongest Sacred Gear.

Grayfia who has wiped her tears stepped out to the left of the group to defend her fellow female devil by shooting more ice spears to block the path of the wielder of the True Longinus. "Vlad!"

Vladimir Putin jumped forward and again blocked the ice spears with the barrier ability of his Dimension Lost. Then, he rushed forward toward the silver Queen in a straight line with his ever present serious face.

"Foolish!" Grayfia fired more of her spears, but this time they are more numerous, stronger, and concentrated on the running man expecting the force to be strong enough to penetrate the barrier of Putin's when he had to stop to defend.

But the Russian president did not stop to defend and rushed toward the oncoming ice spears. Instead of skewing him, the spears just phase through him like he was intangible rushing closer toward the Queen of Lucifer.

When Putin managed to get in front of her, he pulled his right fist and launched forward toward the silver Queen. Grayfia was surprised at how he just phased through her attacks, but she managed to regain her sense and form an ice barrier to defend herself from the oncoming punch. But Putin just easily punched through like it was just air hitting the maid straight in the face launching her to crash into a school building. Putin followed after her into the building.

The battle hungry White Dragon Emperor had been aching for a fight and when he saw a fight was going on, he flew from the group toward to fight the wielder of Dimension Lost in the building.

During all of this, Trump rushed toward his target. Rias Gremory who had been crying over her beloved Oni-sama until now shot her power of destruction toward the approaching orange man, but the man just slashed his spear through her magic like it was nothing.

"I will handle this, Rias-chan. Everyone! Get out of my attack!" the younger devils that were in front of her spread out quickly to make way for the Leviathan's attack. **"[Celcius Wave]!"**

Cold air that frozen everything in its part including the ground rushed toward the approaching wielder of the Holy Spear.

"That's not gonna work against me!" Trump placed his spear in front of him, and the golden blade of the spear shone even more than before. Serafall's attack was melted, and it did not nothing to stop her target's advance.

" **[Water Bullet]** " Sona who scattered to the side launched a high-pressure water projectile from a blue magic circle toward the orange man. Trump just again slashed at it, so Sona tried to launch more of her spells hoping that he would not be able to swipe away every one of her attack.

But as she was about to cast her spell again, the man in black suit with black sunglasses, Gasizol, who was the bodyguard of the president of the United States suddenly appeared in front of her dual wielding two European longswords and slashed at her with his right sword. But the handsome knight of Rias's peerage, Yuuto, was fast enough to get in between them to block the attack with his Holy Demonic Sword of Betrayer. As the two swords clashed at each other, golden holy light shone from the European longsword and slowly overwhelmed the Demonic property of Yuuto's sword. The knight pushed away the secret service agent and jumped back a fair distance.

"Those swords… Are you a holder of Blade Blacksmith?" Yuuto's questioned the man in front of him.

"Hoh? You know your stuff. You are right. With this Sacred Gear, I can trace any bladed holy weapons of different attributes according to my imagination. My left sword gives me the ability of **[Blink]** , and my right sword holds tremendous holy energy that can kill devils easily. As I have mastered it, my swords can almost rival the Holy Swords themselves." Gasizol gave away all his information with a condescending smirk.

Seeing Sona and Yuuto taking the initiative, the rest of their respective peerages including the Red Dragon Emperor joined in the battle. Seeing this, the masked human in black tactical military gear and exoskeleton stepped in and started shooting leads from their futuristic rifle travelling at near hypersonic speed toward the younger devils.

Back with Donald Trump, after his bodyguard and soldiers distracted the younger devils, he again started to focus his attention back toward his target, and so was the Magical Girl.

"Don't ignore me!" However, Cattleya fired own demonic power from orange magic circles toward the back of her rival Leviathan.

Azazel spread his twelves dark wings and flew to intercept the attack. "Yada, yada… The peace conference might have been pushed under the bus, but I'm still not going to let you have your revolution. Decayed? Reform? How cliched. The first villain to die always say things like that."

"Are you mocking me?" Cattleya adjusted her glasses and emanated a demonic aura around her body in preparation for a fight.

"Leader of men, and Serafall, I will let you two duke it out in peace. A descendant of the former devil king Leviathan, huh? Not a bad opponent." With this, the Governor General flew toward his target.

"Finally! I can now have a fun fight with no interference. You filthy devil should better prepare yourself!"

"You killed Sirzech-chan. I will avenge him!" The normally cute magical girl now had a murderous expression. " **[Celcius Blizzard]!** "

A hail of Icy storm advanced toward the Supreme Leader of Men. This time the heat of Holy Spear barely manages to melt the concentrated storm of frozen air and ice shards to protect its wielder.

"No good… I guess I have to use it here. **[True Longinus Götterdämmerung]** " Donald Trump activated his Sacred Gear's balance breaker. Golden holy light wrapped around him like an armor of the Boosted Gear's and Divine Dividing's balance breaker with a pair of large and wide golden angelic wings sprouted from his back.

In this form, he no longer feared being frozen to death, so he flew toward Serafall and reached her in a golden flash and slashed at her neck with his spear.

The Satan had had many experience with extremely fast opponents during the Civil War of her kind, but with tremendous speed increase of the orange man in his balance breaker form, she was still barely able to dodge the slash from slicing her head off. A deep enough wound from the Holy Spear could vaporize her.

However, Donald Trump adjusted and kneed her in the gut with his left leg and she flew off a fair distance into the school classroom nearby leaving a deep burning wound on her abdomen from the holy armor of the True Longinus's balance breaker. It was as expected not enough to finish off a Satan-class being even with the holy power. As he walked to finish his target, two large magic circles appeared in the sky.

"Sirzech, Serafall, are you two alright? I have brought reinforcements." A green haired man dressed in a robe appeared out of one circle a little bit away behind Donald Trump, and following him were other devils.

"Cattleya, what is taking you so long?" From the magic circle close to Cattleya who was battling Azazel, two devils with Satan-class demonic power aura came out ahead and followed by also numerous other devils.

Ajuka could not sense his crimson haired friend, and saw the Leviathan was trying to get up from building debris inside a school classroom. After having realized what was going on, he raised his right hand and pointed toward the man wrapped in holy armor who was close to his struggling compatriot. "[ **Kankara Formula: Gravity Manipulation]** "

A green magical circle appeared above Trump, and immediately he felt immense weight on himself as gravity had increased a hundred-fold.

"Ajuka!" Shalba Beelzebubb, another descendant of the original Maou who came out behind Cattleya, after sensing the current Beelzebub launched a magic attack at him. Ajuka got distracted, so Trump was able to free himself.

"Fuck… another Super-Devil. We got lucky with the last one, but we can't deal with this right now. Vlad! Do it!" Trump shouted for his Russian counter-part.

"Da." A loud voice could be heard from the third floor of a nearby building close to trump. Then, Vali smashed out of the building toward the ground with his silver helmet cracked revealing his face and blood dripping from his mouth. Jumping out of the hole of the building, Vladimir Putin now shirtless showing his muscled body rushed toward his comrade.

"DO IT NOW!" Putin raised both of his hands forward toward Serafall who had already stood back up preparing to defend herself.

" **[Domination Domain]** " As the Russian president finally said something other than "Da.", Trump slashed his Holy Spear at empty space with only air in front of him.

Nothing seemed to happen, but then a sound of a heavy object falling on the ground could be heard. Looking at Serafall, the part up from her neck was just a burned stump, and on the ground besides her body was the head of the twin tailed magical girl. Moments later, her body and head vaporized into dusts.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Sona dropped to her knees screaming while in the middle of her battle with Gasizol, and the elite soldiers of humanity.

"Serafall!" ""Serafall-Sama!"" Ajuka and other devils also screamed the name of their cute Satan.

"Hahahahha! Dimension Lost…" Trump pants while he was talking because of the earlier attack from the Super-Devil that almost crushed him. "Dimension Lost has the power over space and dimension. With the Forbidden Technique: Domination Domain, it is capable of warping and bending space to make it so that the space where Serafall's neck existed was in front of me." The range and time of the forbidden technique were limited. Otherwise, he would have used it instead on Ajuka if he had not been so far from him.

A tremendous killing intent descended on Trump again coming directly from the Super-Devil. "Crap! Time to bail, boys. Our objectives have been met."

"I won't let you get away!" Ajuka prepared his magic attack.

"Yes, we can! **[Holy Dawn]!** " Raising his Holy Spear up in the sky, a bright light enveloped the area blinding everyone and grazing the devils with immense heat.

After the light faded away, Trump, his bodyguard Gasizol, and the other two soldiers were around Vladimir Putin.

"See ya later, folks!" With that, a bubble surrounded them, then the human group disappeared.

* * *

 **The White House Oval Office**

"Alright, Doctor Alex Jones. Give me your reports." Seated on his chair in front of the presidential oval office desk, Trump asked a man in white lab coat on his left.

"Yes, Mr. President. The super soldier program is a major success. Out of the 50,000 soldiers from all over the world participating in the program to fight the supernatural, it has been estimated that at least 90% are capable of combating with the low and medium class devils, 9.99% are at high class level, and 0.01 are possibly strong enough to keep up with the Ultimate-class devils." Doctor Alex Jones read from his report.

"What about the Tin Foil Dome beacons? We cannot have the supernatural to again easily manipulate and hypnotize our people and troops."

"The beacons have been activated all over the world, and the defense of the facilities have been tightened and put on alert." As he finished reading the report, Alex faced the president again and a smile appeared on his face. "Wonderful! Wonderful! You did a good job, Alex."

The president of the United States then turned to his face toward the Secretary of State on the right of his desk. "How about on your side, Rex? What are the stands of the human Magic Associations? Are they going to stand with us, be neutral or… against us?" Trump's expression turned deadly at the last part.

"Mr. President, the majority decided to remain neutral because of their pacts and connection with the Devils. However, a small number have expressed their willingness to support us, and so were a few of them who want to side with the devil.

"Get rid of them immediately, and make steps to integrate the mages who will support us into the Armed Forces of Humanity" Rex nodded in understanding.

"And what about the other mythological factions?" It was important for them to have the other factions beside the Three Great Power to accept their deals. "Most accepted our proposals, and the rest have decided to remain neutral, but we suspect the Norse to have been trying to form a relationship with the devils."

"Hmm, even if a single mythology faction sides with them, it will get nasty. Keep in touch and make sure that the Norse will not join devils."

"I will get on with it, Mr. President."

"That is all then. You have done a very good job, Rex." Trump praised his Secretary of State. "It's all thanks to your superb leadership, Mr. President." Rex Tillerson flattered him back, and so a long chain of people praising each other went on in the room.

.

.

"Alright then, gentlemen…" Donald Trump turned his attention toward the other men in the room. Most of them were high-ranking military members, but a few were top civilian government officials. "Two of the Devil leaders have been eliminated. Because of this, the fools from the Old Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade will restart their Civil War. They have been weakened. The Fallen Angels will probably assist the devils because of their interests in the human world even if Azazel will tell his subordinates not to, but we also have the Angels who will support us in this fight. Now it is our chance, men. There will be war and many will no doubt perish, but now it is our chance to…"

"Make humanity great again."

* * *

 **A/N: Originally, I wanted to turn this into a joke. But it got semi-serious on the way. Please review.**


End file.
